The invention relates to a connection arrangement to connect a wiper blade to a wiper arm for a windscreen wiper system of a vehicle. A connection element comprises an upper part formed to fasten the connection element to the wiper arm. A lower part of the connection element is mounted on the upper part to be pivotable around a rotational axis. The lower part is formed to hold a basic body of the wiper blade. A slider encompassing the wiper arm in an end region is able to be moved along the wiper arm from an assembly position into a functional position securing the connection element. Furthermore, the invention relates to a wiper blade and a wiper arm for such a connection arrangement.
A connection arrangement of the type referred to at the beginning is described in DE 10 2010 052 315 A1. Here, in the case of a slider which has been moved into the assembly position, the connection element can be removed from the end region of the wiper arm formed as a receiver in a direction which runs perpendicularly to a longitudinal extension direction of the wiper blade or of the wiper arm. During exchange of the wiper blade, the connection element is correspondingly introduced into the receiver from below after the moving of the slider into the assembly position. Subsequently, the slider is moved towards an end of the wiper arm, at which the wiper arm is connected to a drive shaft of a wiper motor.
It can, however, occur that the slider moves in an undesired manner into the assembly position, for example due to an external, unintentional application of force on the slider.
The object of the present invention is therefore to create a connection arrangement, a wiper blade and a wiper arm of the type referred to at the beginning in which an improved fixing of the wiper blade to the wiper arm can be ensured.
The connection arrangement according to the invention comprises at least one securing element which prevents a movement of the slider into the assembly position during a pivot movement of the lower part around the rotational axis by a first value. However, the securing element allows the movement of the slider into the assembly position during a pivot movement of the lower part around the rotational axis by a second value which is greater than the first value. Such a securing element prevents an unintentional self-release of the slider, so the movement of the same into the assembly position, as long as the lower part is not pivoted around the rotational axis by more than the first value. If, however, the wiper blade is changed, then only the lower part needs to be pivoted around the rotational axis by the second value, and the slider can easily be moved from the functional position into the assembly position which is the same as a disassembly position.
This enables the forces to be applied to move the slider into the assembly position and back into the functional position to be designed such that an operator can easily apply them without an aid such as, for example, tools. Therefore, the wiper blade is held securely on the wiper arm via the slider. Therefore, an improved fixing of the wiper blade to the wiper arm is ensured.
Additionally, pivot movements of the lower part relative to the upper part by the first value are possible, such that a good wiping performance is always achieved during the wiping operation. The securing element additionally allows it to be ensured that the connection element is not incorrectly introduced into the end region of the wiper arm. It therefore serves as a rotation lock. Furthermore, it is sufficient to design the actuation forces to be applied to move the slider to be very low and therefore comfortable, since only a holding of the wiper itself in the assembly position needs to be ensured.
Preferably, the at least one securing element is formed in such a way that the pivot movement of the lower part around the rotational axis by the first value occurs during the wiping operation. Then it is ensured that the securing element securely prevents an undesired opening of the slider, so the movement thereof into the assembly position, during the wiping operation. In the case of a pivoting of the lower part around the rotational axis beyond the values occurring during the wiping operation, however, it can be very easily provided that the wiper can be moved into the assembly position in which the connection element is able to be removed from the end region of the wiper arm. Such large pivot movements, however, do not occur regularly during the wiping operation. Rather, a further rotation of the lower part around the rotational axis is necessary in order to move the wiper into its disassembly position or assembly position.
In a further advantageous embodiment, the connection element is held in the functional position in a longitudinal direction of the wiper blade to be fixed in terms of position between the at least one securing element and a front-side end of the slider. It is therefore ensured that the wiper blade is guided securely on the windscreen during the wiping operation. At the same time, a movement of the connection element in the longitudinal direction of the wiper blade is particularly securely prevented, and therefore a particularly good fixing of the wiper blade to the wiper arm is ensured.
The at least one securing element can be formed as a projection arranged on the slider, the projection being in contact with a stop provided on sides of the lower part during the pivot movement of the lower part around the rotational axis by the first value. Then, the connection element does not need to be modified in order to prevent an undesired self-release of the slider.
Additionally or alternatively, the at least one securing element can comprise a projection provided on sides of the lower part, the projection being in contact with a stop provided on sides of the slider during the pivot movement of the lower part around the rotational axis by the first value. It is thereby ensured that the securing element is also exchanged during an exchange of the wiper blade. In the case of wear and a loss in function of the securing element accompanying this, a remedy can easily be ensured.
The securing element can here in particular be formed as an additional part arranged on the wiper blade which is in contact with the lower part. Then, an existing wiper blade can also be retrofitted particularly simply, since additionally the securing element needs to be attached only to the wiper blade.
Alternatively, the projection can be formed in one piece with a basic body of the lower part. Therefore, a particularly compact and functionally secure connection element can be provided.
In the case of the wiper blade according to the invention, the at least one securing element is arranged on the lower part of the connection element. However, also in the case of the wiper arm according to the invention, the at least one securing element can be arranged on the slider.
The advantages described for the connection arrangement according to the invention and preferred embodiments also apply to the wiper blade according to the invention and the wiper arm according to the invention.
The features and feature combinations referred to in the description as well as the features and feature combinations referred to below in the description of the figures and/or shown solely in the figures are not only applicable in the respectively specified combination, but also in other combinations or alone, without leaving the scope of the invention. Therefore, embodiments must be considered as comprised and disclosed by the invention which are not explicitly shown or explained in the figures, yet emerge from or are able to be generated by separate feature combinations of the explained embodiments.
Further advantages, features and details of the invention result from the claims, the below description of preferred embodiments and by means of the drawings.